


Match Me Over

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian joins an online dating site as a joke. He soon gets more than he bargained for when he connects with an interesting blond named Justin. Feedback craved. Also, the intro has been re-written somewhat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

My life is uncomplicated for the most part and that’s all right. Usually, I like it that way. Being an ad executive at Vanguard, one of the finest firms here in Pittsburgh, takes a lot of my energy and expertise. Here’s what you should know about me. I don’t do relationships. I like to fuck. Fucking is easy and it’s all about the pleasure. There’s nothing messy or complicated about fucking. Some of my best ideas come when I’m being blown in the backroom of a gay dance club. Sex gets my creative juices flowing. 

I often wonder who I am, if I’ve become the man I’ve always wanted to become. It’s difficult to answer this question. But it has a way of popping back up. So maybe now I’ll actually think about it. I’m a big fat fucking success when it comes to my job. I like what I do, and am I’m good at it too. I have a fairly good relationship with my parents, they’re proud of me for the man I am. Maybe their position would change if they knew I fucked men. See, I made the decision to not tell them that I’m gay. And for many years I struggled with that. Of course I wanted them to know. Didn’t want to hide such a big secret from them. I often played out various scenarios of how that conversation could go. In some, there was hitting and screaming while in others there was hugs and smiles. Could never figure out which way it would go. Maybe one day. I’m not ashamed of my identity. But maybe I am a pussy when it comes to telling my little secret. 

My professional work life is great. I manage interesting and big time accounts. The graphic artists and the art team are a blast. Every other week, we’ll get together off the clock and grab a couple drinks at the nearby bar. They don’t know I’m gay either, well I don’t think they do. It’s not like I wear a sign on me that reads: ‘Gay man walking’ or whatever the fuck. I’m not an obvious homosexual. My boss will sometimes ask me if I’ve tapped any hot ass recently. He has no fucking idea that man ass is my preference. But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him right. And I’m in charge of my life. It’s up to me to reveal as much or as little as I want about my personal life. Whose business is it but mine? But if they were to ask, I’d probably say ‘Yes I am queer. Just don’t tell my parents thanks.’ 

In high school, I was a loner if you want to label the younger, gangly version of myself. Now, I’m practically a god. Men either want to be me or be fucked by me. But back then, I grew like five inches my freshman year of high school. Students saw me as this too thin, too long legged freak. My dad wanted me to play basketball because I was so fucking tall. I’d rather focus on my academics is what I told him. Maybe I was a geek loner. I really don’t know what people thought of me nor do I really give a shit. I just drifted around the school like some sort of ghost. I never understood people. Always thought everyone one else was below me. Well the cheerleaders and jocks at the top of the food chain were. That much I know. They were so fake and cherry. It was gag-inducing to tell you the truth. For the longest time I’ve thought that most people I come across in the outside world are either fake or have possibly come from another planet. I didn’t really understand people back then. Now, I’m a good old people person. I have to be with my kind of work. I’m an ad man that means I have to do the walk and the talk. 

Usually at about this hour I’d be out patrolling at the nearest bar or club. I walk into a club with my black wife beater and low-slung jeans and heads turn. The other day I fucked this hot red haired Irishman I met. He said “So are you gonna fook me?” My reply was “Yeah I’m gonna fook you alright.” I can get it whenever I want. With a face and body like mine, I can have anyone I want. And I always do. 

I remember that I need to check my e-mail so I log and begin to scroll through my box. Lots of damn spam which I weed out. I stop my mouse on a message that reads: A New Gay Male Dating Site. Wow, that seems like a last resort for some people. Wonder how they got my e-mail. Maybe from one of the porn sites I frequently use. I’m tempted to click on it, so I do. This is what it says: ‘Come check out our brand new online dating site for gay males. Are you single? Do you long to make a connection? Member charge is free. And our numbers our growing. You won’t be disappointed.’ 

Online dating? That sounds; well I don’t know what it sounds like. Desperate? Innovative? Current? Pathetic? Well, maybe it wouldn’t hurt if I were to check it out just to see what it’s like. I click on the link and am surprised to find that this site actually looks rather professional. I am immediately impressed with the background and fonts. It really grabs you. The colors are steel and blue and the font is bold. I click on the ‘Our Mission’ link to learn a bit more of this site. 

 

Our Mission 

Meeting people with similar interests to your own can be difficult. We live in a fast paced world where finding the time to meet potential love interests can pose as a challenge. That’s why we’re here. We’re here to assist you in finding people who are compatible to you. We will even send possible matches your way. 

Sparkme.com is all about bringing single gay men together. We want to help you find that person missing from your life. It’s all up to you. Will you take the leap? Will you join our site? 

 

Hmm, I click on ‘Become a Member’ and am able to create my own profile. This is the information I input onto the computer. A little voice keeps telling me this site seems all too hetero. But this is all for laughs. This probably isn’t even a real dating site. Probably one of those hook up sites disguised as a dating site. Hmm, well maybe I’ll meet a hot guy who lives nearby. 

 

Your Profile

Username: BrandoDean

E-mail: BPitts@aol.com 

Age: 28 

Location: Pittsburgh, PA 

Occupation: Advertising 

Interests: smoking, drinking, exercising, Western films, art, sex. 

Description of myself: I’m very tall. I have chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. I have a great body. It’s nicely sculpted without being too showy. I have nice strong hands. I have a nice cock as well.   
~~~~~~~

 

I need to play around with this later. I’m essentially trying to sell myself. I’m the product. However, if I wanted to sell myself I’d have to do better than this. But hey, this is just for kicks. Whatever. I’ll clean it up later. Right now, I need to hit the hay because I’m fucking exhausted and I have work in the morning. I’ve got this early meeting with this bra company. I don’t know much about women’s underwear. But I’m always able to pull it off somehow. That’s because I’m Brian fucking Kinney. King of Advertising. 

When I climb into bed, I light a cigarette and bend my knee. Trail my hand down to my cock stroking it nice and fast. Wanking off before going to sleep is calming. It’s like having milk before bed. After a few tugs, I come. I clean myself off with a Kleenex and shut my eyes mentally preparing for a new day. Tomorrow need to go out and trick. Can’t believe I went this whole day without sex.


	2. Match Me Over

Vanguard 

 

My boss enters my office, takes a seat, and claps his hands. 'I'm impressed. You scored the Shaffner bra account.' 

'Ah, that was nothing.' Give him a smirk. 

'Modesty becomes you. So, how about a celebratory drink after work?' 

I nod my head. 'Yeah, that sounds like a plan.' 

'7 o' clock?' 

'Yeah, 7,' I confirm. 

'I don't know what I'd do without you. You're a valuable member of our team.' He looks at me and smiles. 

'Neither do I.' 

 

I log on to check my mail. There are a couple important e-mails I'm waiting for. I scroll down and there are three messages from Sparkme.com. The first one is welcoming me to the service. I click on the second and it's a message from a guy who liked my profile. I let a small laugh escape my lips wondering who in the hell would actually be turned on by my weak attempt at a profile. But it wasn't too bad. I did mention I had a nice dick after all.

* * *

Subject: Hey Dude 

From: CrimsonWave@aol.com   
To: Bpitts@aol.com 

Message: Whazup? Your profile was totally awesome. I like westerns too. That's such a dope coincidence. We could be like soul mates. My favorite pornos are set in the west. Cumming to the West is my all time fave. You should give me your phone number and we could have our own western party just the two of us. Yee haw. That's just cool that you like westerns too. Well, check out my profile. You can see how ravin' I am. Later, dude. Oh, and my username is CrimsonWave.

* * *

Hrmph. Well apparently only the freaks register for this dating service. My first message and it's from this surfer dude. When I put down westerns under interests, I was referring to Brando, not porn. I'd just be wasting my time clicking on this California dude's profile. Fuck that. 

 

I open the second message silently hoping it's not as bad as the first. But why should I even care? I'm not taking any of this seriously. Boredom is the only reason I even registered to begin with. Plus, I thought there might be some fuckable guys.

* * *

Subject: Hello 

From: JTArtiste@aol.com   
To: Bpitts@aol.com 

Message: Hello. I was browsing through the members list and I came across your profile. You seem interesting and sexy. I happen to be an artist. Well, I'd like to hear from you. Drop me a message sometime. 'JT 

 

Username: Picasso435 

E-mail: JTArtiste@aol.com 

Age: 25 

Location: Pittsburgh, PA 

 

Occupation: Artist 

Interests: art, watching TV, going to concerts, hanging out with friends. 

Description of myself: I'm about 5 feet 7 with blond hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Now this guy doesn't sound like a loser. He's an artist. That's cool. We seem to have common interests. Plus he lives in the Pitts. His description is short but sweet. Blond hair blue eyed kid. Well, he's only five years younger than I am. That means he's no longer a twink. He wants me to write him. Sounds like he's interested in hooking up. Well, I'm not busy at the moment so maybe I'll write him back.

* * *

Subject: Hello 

To: JTArtiste@aol.com   
From: Bpitts@aol.com 

 

Message: Well, it's nice to hear that you are an artist. It's a great profession. I work with artists on a routine basis and they are quite talented. I'm sure you have a lot of talent yourself. If you want to talk, IM me at Bpitts. Later, B.

* * *

A Few hours later 

 

I finished having drinks with my boss, Sean, about an hour ago. I had more than one drink. Some days I just want to get completely sloshed. Alcohol has such a numbing effect on me. There are times when I just don't want to feel. Don't want to think, or deal with any of it. 

I give myself my own little strip show as I dance to the wonderful Canadian songwriter and singer, Leonard Cohen. I've always liked his music. He has this low voice that kind of comes out as a whisper. 

 

If you want a lover   
I'll do anything you ask me to   
And if you want another kind of love   
I'll wear a mask for you   
If you want a partner   
Take my hand   
Or if you want to strike me down in anger   
Here I stand   
I'm your man 

If you want a boxer   
I will step into the ring for you   
And if you want a doctor   
I'll examine every inch of you   
If you want a driver   
Climb inside   
Or if you want to take me for a ride   
You know you can  
I'm your man

I sashay over to my desk and flick the lamp on. I'm clad only in my underwear and I look damn good. I sign online and after a few minutes of playing around on the computer, I get an IM from a JTArtiste. 

 

JTArtiste: Hey 

Bpitts: Oh, hey. 

JTArtiste: I'm sorry if it's kind of weird that I'm Iming you. If you're busy or something'

Bpitts: No, no that's fine. So what's up? 

JTArtiste: Not much. I was just working on a sketch. 

Bpitts: Cool. So you're a big fan of online dating? 

JTAritste: Oh god no. My friend persuaded me to do it. He says I'm too single. Whatever that means. Why? Are you into the whole online dating scene? 

Bpitts: Nope, not at all. 

JTArtiste: lol. So I guess that makes two of us. 

Bpitts: Yep, guess so. 

TArtiste: So you have nice strong hands. Do you moonlight as a masseuse perhaps? 

Bpitts: Nah, I've always liked my hands. They're one of my finest features along with my cock. 

JTArtiste: haha. So you have a nice cock huh? 

Bpitts; Yeah a big one too. I did mention it on my profile didn't I? 

JTArtiste: Yeah that's right. Well, maybe I'll get to see it one day. Judge for myself. 

Bpitts: Yeah, that all depends. 

JTArtiste: on what? 

Bpitts: Well you'd have to give me your number first. 

JTArtiste: Ah, I see. Well maybe I'll just be tempted to. 

Bpitts: So you live in the Pitts too. Small world. 

JTArtiste: Yep, that's right. Lived here for a few years now. Went to PIFA. And a lot of my work is showcased in some of the top galleries around here. 

Bpitts: Well that's pretty impressive. 

JTArtiste: I like to think so. You seem normal. 

Bpitts: I guess I should take that as a compliment. 

JTArtiste: Haha yeah it is. No it's just that a lot of the guys on that sparkme.com seem a little freaky. Like this one guy messaged me and asked me if I liked to be spanked. 

Bpitts: Oh, well do you? 

JTArtiste: maybe. I'm not telling you. 

Bpitts: ah, well I'll take that as a yes then. 

JTArtiste: So what are you wearing? 

Bpitts: Why? Trying to jerk off to the image of me. 

JTArtiste: So what if I am? 

Bpitts: Ahhh, well if you really want to know, boxers. 

JTArtiste: Ohh, what color? 

Bpitts: Red. 

JTArtiste: sounds sexy. 

Bpitts: you have no idea. So what are you wearing? 

JTArtiste: just a towel. 

Bpitts: Really? Hot. So you didn't give enough of a description of yourself. Care to tell me more? 

JTArtiste: Ah well, I have blond hair. It's short and I have blue eyes. And I have very fair skin. 

Bpitts: pale skin is hot. I should know, I'm irish. But I have a little tan. 

JTArtiste: Lucky you. I go into the sun and after a few minutes, I begin to scorch. 

Bpitts: Sad story. So what's your name? 

JTArtiste: Hmm, why should I tell you? 

Bpitts: Because I know you want to. 

JTArtiste: Justin. My name is Justin. How about you? 

Bpitts: Brian. 

JTArtiste: I've always liked that name. 

Bpitts: Yeah it's not bad. You want to hook up? 

JTArtiste: Ah I knew it. Not looking for a relationship huh? 

Bpitts: Fuck no. I'm also pretty sure at lot of these guys are just looking to hook up. Even if some are looking to date, you usually end up fucking on the second date. So I've been told. 

JTArtiste: Yeah you're probably right. 

Bpitts: So what do you say? 

JTArtiste: Well how do I know how you're as sexy as you sound? 

Bpitts: Trust me, I am. And how do I know you're not a troll? 

JTArtiste: Guess you'll just have to take my word for it,

Bpitts: So, give me your number and maybe we'll hook up sometime this week. 

JTArtiste: K. My cell is 964-3215 

Bpitts: Great. Well I'll talk to you later. I have some work to do. 

JTArtiste: Ah yeah me too. Bye. 

 

Hmm, seems I ended up scoring a possible hook up with a blond kid with blue eyes. I'll give him a hell of a ride is he's at hot as he sounds. I decided to end the conversation. I always like to leave them wanting more. 

 

I'm about to take a shower when the phone rings. 'Hello, Mikey.' 

'Hello asshole. You were supposed to meet me at Babylon 3 hours ago,' Michael whines. 

'Had a couple drinks with the boss. I landed my latest account." 

'Well you could have at least called,' he says. 

'I'm sure Emmett and Teddy kept you entertained.' 

'It's not the same without you,' he replies. 

'Ah ha. So how was your day Mikey?' 

'It was okay. Busy at the comic book store. I met a hot guy at Woodies.' 

'Really?' 

'Black hair, 5 feet 11 with a tattoo of a scorpion on his right bicep.' 

'So did you fuck him?' 

He laughs. 'Nope. But I wanted to.' 

'Well you should have.' 

'That would be the Brian Kinney thing to do. But that's not me.' 

'Too bad. Look Mikey, I've had a long day. Later.' 

'Later.' 

After I end the conversation with Michael, I feel like I forgot to do something today. Oh yeah. I was going to go out tricking. But I didn't. A part of me wants to call that Justin guy and see if he is interested in a late night hook-up. It sounds kind of desperate though since we just finished talking a little while ago. Well I could go to Babylon and get my dick sucked by some hot guy, or I could get some work done. Decisions, decisions.


End file.
